Techno Hearts: A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction
by thenandmshow
Summary: Modern Amestris and one hot club. *Note: Ed is a chemist because Alchemy is not practiced majorly in modern times *Note 2: I own all characters except Ed! ;*
1. Chapter 1

Prada's Advocate was the most popular club around Amestris. People lined up all around the building just to hear the beats that flowed from the windows and open doors. On one particular evening, Edward, who was a rather popular chemist around these parts, found himself standing in line to try and get in. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.  
"Geez, why am I here again? " He complained to himself. He was almost at the front of the line and he could already hear the computer generated repetitive beats pounding from within. It was rather cold outside, and the tan leather jacket he had wrapped himself in wasn't sufficing for warmth. Moments passed, and Ed was standing directly in front of the door. A large sign proclaimed:  
i Prada's Advocate :  
Only those 18 and over may enter  
Featuring N3KO and D. J. Inferno/i  
The bouncer tapped Ed on his shoulder, he was a tall dark haired man who didn't seem intimidating asked  
"Name and I. D. please. " Ed nodded quickly and showed his driver's license. The man nodded only giving Ed a moment to catch what his name read, which was 'Eric Santiago'.  
"Hey you, " his gruff voice echoed and stopped Ed in his tracks. "I better not catch you checking my sister out. " Ed nodded and walked inside quickly. The seriousness in his voice and in his sapphire eyes was almost immeasurable. Immediately upon entering, the glaring lights shining in his eyes. People were swaying and fist bumping to a remix of what sounded like the first opening from 'Rozen Maiden: Traumend'. Up at the turn tables, which were set in the middle of the room, was a tall, dark haired young man who was clearly of Oriental descent. Two cat ears rested upon his head, both pierced multiple times ;Edward assumed they were fake. His hair was streaked with bright red, a dual lip piercing protruding from his lower lip. Whenever he turned, girls squealed. Edward sat down at the bar, focused on the young man who seemed very involved in his work. A young girl with extremely long and curly blonde hair whispered next to him.  
"They say that's N3KO. I've heard his real name is Chiyuu Mitsukuni. Geez, he's so cute. I hope he notices me." Ed turned to see the young woman blush as the D. J. turned to her and pointed. Ed rolled his eyes. He turned, liquor bottles glistening against the back lights. A brunette girl with a definite Mohawk and long ponytail turned to him, striking pink eyes shining.  
"What'll you be having today sir? " She asked and Ed sighed.  
"Just whiskey on the rocks. Hold the lime. " The girl nodded and went to pour the Jack Daniels. She returned in a moment'sg notice, outstretching a glass.  
"Is this your first time here? " She asked and Ed nodded.  
"I figured, generally we don't find well respected scientists here. My name is Camille. " She smiled and offered her hand in greeting. Ed took it and shook.  
"Edward Elric. "  
"Yeah, I know who you are. " She smirked and walked over to the blonde girl next to him who immediately started to chat her up.  
"Do you think I could talk to Chiyuu?! " She asked excitedly, cocktail dress swaying with the sudden turn of the chair.  
"Totes. Jayme's just about to start and he'll be over here without a doubt. If he likes you, he'll buy you a drink. " The young blonde squealed again. Afterwards, the announcer who was way above boomed out a message.  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Let's give a warm welcome to D. J. Inferno! " Uproars resonated around the room as a young woman of petite stature stepped up and exchanged a brief fist bump with the other D. J., Chiyuu. She was clad much too risque for his taste, her extremely large chest barely covered by straps that intersected over her bosom. She wore a thin sleeveless military jacket and a belted pencil skirt. Studs hung from her belt, and she wore knee high sheer black socks where her boots stopped just below.  
"Inferno is right! Look at her bod dude! " Someone in the crowd shouted only to be met by a cold sneer from the girl who called herself Inferno. Edward saw Eric, the bouncer outside, come inside upon the D. J. 's arrival. Chiyuu trotted off stage and into the crowd of awaiting fans below. Edward turned and asked Camille.  
"Inferno? What's up with that and what is her real name? And the bouncer?!" There were so many questions he already had about this girl and he had only seen her once.  
"Her real name is Jayme. And the bouncer, Eric, is her older brother. " Ed nodded in realization at the bouncer's former statement. The girl turned to face the crowd, colorful sleeve tattoos of dragons ascending up her arm. She lowered the microphone, and her smooth voice boomed through the club.  
"Alright ladies and gents, I've got something real special for you and I hope that you all enjoy this, thank you. "Once again, people demonstrated their approval, roars of applause thundering. She pressed the headphone to her ear, other hand lowering to the spinning disc below. The music started, remix of the theme from 'Shakugan no Shana ' filling the room with pulsating electronic beats. Ed was focused on Jayme's eyes; the way passion was flaming in bright emeralds, it transfixed him. The chorus of the song came around and Jayme started to sing much to Ed's surprise. She had a beautiful voice and stunning eyes, and eventually she looked up at the crowd, smile shining brightly. That was it for Ed then, he felt his cheeks burn and his eyes soften upon her appearance. Jayme, who was surveying the room, took notice of the golden haired young man watching her. Her smile faded a little and she turned away from his side of the room. Eric had taken notice and was now watching Edward very closely. Then, without notice, Edward was broken from his stare.  
"So I see you checking out my fellow D. J. " Chiyuu had come up behind him.  
"What? No... I was just... "  
"It's alright bro. I think every bar fly who wanders in here looks at her for something. " Chiyuu chuckled and Camille had walked over to hand Chiyuu two glasses of vodka.  
"I figured you were gonna hit on that girl over there. " Camille motioned towards the blonde.  
"You know me so well Camille. I think that's why you're my best friend. "  
"Just go. I'm sure she'll be swoon soon enough. " Chiyuu bore a broad smile before taking the glasses and walking up beside that girl who greeted him with a warm smile.  
"Tell me your name gorgeous. " Ed overheard Chiyuu say. Ed returned to his drink, not noticing Jayme step down from the turn tables and was making her way through the crowd towards him.  
"Check me out, will ya? " Generally, this kind of attention would not bother Jayme, however, this night, Edward's gaze had caused a stir within her. She didn't know whether it was because he was good looking or just because his gaze would not leave her. She pushed her way through and pursued a fierce gait directly in Ed's direction. Jayme lightly tapped Ed's shoulder and when he turned, she burst out.  
"You've been eyeing me all night! It's completely making me uncomfortable. " Ed was silent, stunned by her brazen act.  
"I just.. I thought..." Jayme nodded her head, furious countenance spreading quickly across her face. Chiyuu had turned to witness Ed tripping over his own words, which invoked a burst of laughter. Eric had also taken notice, strided over in a moment's notice.  
"Is this guy giving you trouble Jayme? " Eric stepped in front of his sister, Ed becoming more intimidated by the second. Jayme placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.  
"I got this. Go kick out those druggies over there. " Jayme gestured to a group of men sitting in silence, only making noise every song or so. Eric shook his head and walked in that direction, eyes never leaving Ed who watched him in return.  
"You know, if you're going to gawk at me, you can at least dance with me. " Jayme motioned for Ed to join her on the dance floor. Jayme walked off in that direction, easily blending into the crowd while Ed watched in hesitation. Jayme beckoned for Ed to come forward and he stood awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and took his hands, almost dragging him out from where he was.  
"I don't know how to dance. " Ed shook his head in discord.  
"Just move with the music. There's nothing more to it."


	2. Chapter 2

Long and repetitive beats pulsating around hyper crowds. Ed nervously tried his best to keep up with the crowd as well as Jayme, but it was to no avail.  
"Geez, " Ed whispered to himself "I'm a chemist. How did I end up in this situation again? " Ed thought about work earlier in the day. He was researching how phosphorus nitrate. (P2NO3 in case you wanted to know. Correct me if I'm wrong.) reacted with aluminum in hopes of a new compound forming when his phone buzzed to the side of him. Ed grabbed the handheld device and checked to see that there was a text message awaiting him. It turned out to be Winry, who was his girlfriend at the time.  
_ I'm leaving._ Two little words that ripped his heart in two and drove him to do things he didn't do, like go to a club and to unintentionally catch the attention of DJ. Jayme seemed to situate herself apart from Ed who melted into the crowd away from her. How could he forget about Winry so quickly? Was this some form of coping mechanism? Well, whatever it was, it seemed to be working. When Ed looked up, he found that Jayme's brother was escorting a few men who were around Jayme out of the club.  
"Oy, what happened to that blonde who was dancing with you? " Ed had overheard.  
"Dunno. Guess he went somewhere else. " Jayme sighed and crossed her arms. Ed pushed his way through the crowd and immediately questioned what was going on.  
"Well maybe if you hadn't have left you would've understood the situation. " Jayme sounded irritated and Ed really couldn't retaliate. Chiyuu who had witnessed the whole thing, came up behind Jayme and wrapped his arm around her collarbone.  
"Jayme, Jayme. If only you hadn't been so provocative, maybe you wouldn't attract so much unwanted attention. "  
"Don't you have a crowd of girls to be paying attention to? " Jayme snapped.  
"Excuse me. That Evelyn girl went home and promised to see me tomorrow. Camille doesn't approve. " Chiyuu turned to see Camille wiping down the countertops. People were slowly starting to pour out since it seems that two AM was approaching.  
"Alright guys. Let's clean it up! " A voice called from afar. A small girl with long dark locks of hair in the front and short in the back came out from an office up above.  
"Yes Miss Charlotte! " Chiyuu chimed and ran off to pack up equipment. Jayme shrugged and went to pack up her things as well.  
"See ya later little sister! " Eric waved as he left. Charlotte had descended down a metallic staircase in the middle of the room. Ed watched the young girl who looked no older than sixteen glide across the room.  
"Excuse me sir. All guests are to leave now. " Ed opened his mouth and turned to leave before a giggle escaped Charlotte's lips.  
"I'm just kidding Mr. Elric. I need to thank you anyway. " Ed turned to greet Charlotte's warm smile.  
"Thank me for what? " Ed asked out of curiosity.  
"Your medicine saved my mother's life. I really couldn't thank you enough. " Ed thought for a moment as he took Charlotte's outstretched hand. The only medicine Ed had ever invented revolutionized kidney disease, stopping the spread of the dangerous disease to any other part of the body.  
"Well, it's just part of my job. I'll make sure to keep it up to help out more people. " Ed smiled. Jayme was now quickly heading for the door before Charlotte stopped her.  
"Oh Jayme. We're gonna need you tomorrow around nine, alright? " Jayme swiftly nodded and as soon as she opened the club doors, the rain had suddenly moved in and was pouring. Camille snorted as she approached the door as well.  
"Chiyuu! Let's get outta here! " She called to which Chiyuu responded with an 'OK '.  
Ed sauntered over as Jayme approached to walk out in the rain.  
"Hey wait. Let me take you home. "

Reluctantly, after much persuasion, Ed had convinced Jayme to allow him to take her home. For various reasons, he simply couldn't allow her to walk alone. There was the rain, her attire, the time of night. So many things stacked against her even though Ed was sure she could take care of herself. Ed turned to see Jayme staring intently out the car window almost like she mesmerized by the falling rain.  
"So, " Ed broke the silence "You never quite told me your name. " Even though Camille had told him earlier, he wished to hear for himself, just in case. After all, his chemist instincts always ensured to investigate completely.  
"Uh, my name is Jayme. " She spoke in almost a whisper, like she didn't enjoy sharing her name.  
"Well, that's a very nice name. So, your brother works at the club with you? "  
"You're asking an awful lot of questions, aren't you? " Jayme gave Ed a cold stare, but eventually answered his questions.  
"He seemed to retreat quickly. " Ed spoke casually, though Jayme didn't seem to want much of his conversation.  
"Well I'm sure Avery wanted him home right then and he can't neglect her. " Jayme's tone of voice seemed annoyed.  
"I take it this Avery person is his girlfriend or something? I still don't see that as an excuse not to at least offer you a ride home. "  
"His girl doesn't really like me around. I figure I might as well not cause him trouble. " Ed looked over and Jayme seemed to have some kind of inner turmoil. Her brother cared for this Avery over her? That didn't seem right. Ed pulled up in front of a beat up old building as Jayme had instructed.  
"This is where you live? " Ed asked, obviously concerned with her living conditions.  
"I have no where else to go. " Jayme sighed and stepped out of the car and turned back to Ed.  
"Thank you for the ride. "  
"It was no problem." Ed smiled and shrugged.  
"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, " Jayme smiled "Maybe I won't. "


	3. Chapter 3

Techno Hearts: A Fullmetal Fanfiction

Part 3

Ed went through another long day of work, despite the night he had last night. He barely had received a text from his friend of many years and love of his life and yet he had already become interested in another girl. This whole ordeal was by accident, yet it seemed tied into a whole series of events waiting to unfold. This DJ, Jayme, had told almost an entire life's story just with a gaze. She had an older brother torn between her and his love, she had almost no where to go, and this club, Prada's Advocate, was the only reason she breathed. So, Edward made a decision to go and see Jayme again.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I won't. " Her words echoed in his head, clear as a bell. To his dismay, Jayme's brother Eric was working as bouncer again.

"What are you doing here? " Eric's eye twitched a little and Ed sighed.

"Would you just let me in? I stood in line all night and now that I'm here, you're not going to let me in? "

"Why? You annoyed my sister. " Eric slammed his hand on the door, raven hair swaying lightly in the chill nighttime breeze. Some people behind Ed were complaining about the hold up, especially considering the time. Since it was Friday night, Chiyuu and Jayme would mix and play a set together. It was apparently the best music the club could offer.

"I drove your sister home last night. She was going to walk home in the cold, dressed as she was, in the middle of the night. I think I'd like to see how she's doing. " Ed stood unwavered, hoping to see the girl he had become so interested in. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose and opened the door, anger spread across his face. Ed gave a victorious smile and walked inside. Once he stepped inside, he was once again assaulted on all sides with loud music. Up on the turn tables were both Chiyuu and Jayme, playing a remix to what sounded like "Give a Reason". The two also coordinated outfits. Chiyuu's vest was a traditional kimono trimmed to be a vest and studded, of course. Jayme dressed a little more sensibly, her top was also a kimono, just cut off to show her middrift, but she kept the traditional sleeves. Both wore matching chain earrings, this much was apparent. Ed took a seat at the bar and said hello to Camille, who sent him a smile.

"Well, you came back? That's unusual, especially for such a distinguished scientist you. " Camille sarcastically laughed.

"Yes. Well, I need something to do now that I'm single. "

"So you're here to pick up girls? Well, I think Chiyuu's beat you to that. " Camille pointed to a group of girls, including Evelyn from the night before.

"Well, I'm not here for them... " Ed mumbled to himself, turning to see Eric glaring at him from across the room.

"Don't worry bout that. Eric is just a wee bit overprotective of his sister. If you're here for her, then I applaud you. People are in here just to look, you actually took a moment to talk and dance with her. " Camille handed Ed a glass of whiskey on the rocks.

"Well, she's more than just eye candy. Women shouldn't be treated that way. " Ed turned back the other way, drink in hand, watching the two DJ's. Chiyuu smiled and winked at passing girls who often squealed as he did so. Jayme didn't do much looking around, except every now and again when she'd look up and smile at her brother, or when she'd see Ed. Not too long after, Jayme ran off stage and up to the bar.

"I didn't think you'd come back. I'm surprised. " Jayme took a drink Camille had already made for her.

"Well, we didn't get to talk too much last night, now did we? "

"I guess not." As if on queue, Eric walked up behind Jayme. She turned and gave her brother a look that said "what do you want? "

"Is this guy giving you any trouble sis? " Eric protectively threw his arm around his sister and glared at Ed.

"No, he's not. We were just going to have a conversation, like normal people. " Jayme sighed and shot her brother an evil glare. "Will you please go do your job? " Eric took his arm off of Jayme and walked away.

"Nice one girl. " Camille outstretched her fist for a knuckle touch, which Jayme returned.

"You know, us brunettes got the touch. " Camille and Jayme burst out into synchronized laughter. Ed smiled and shook his head and when he looked up, Chiyuu was obviously laughing at him. He waved and Jayme nodded her head.

"I'm back on! Wish me luck! " She finished her drink and sped off. She high-fived Chiyuu as she walked up and he took off. Ed could pretty much predict where Chiyuu was going to go. He'd come up to Camille to get drinks, then go over to Evelyn. And he did.

"My man! " Chiyuu slapped Ed on the back and smiled. "What are you doing back here? Come back to lay your eyes on my lovely assistant? "

"I digress, I came for the drinks. And yeah, maybe a little. "

"I knew you couldn't stay away! " Chiyuu dragged Ed into a hug he could only return to a slight degree. Chiyuu then focused on Camille.

"Give me the special drinks for my special girl. " Chiyuu turned and winked at Evelyn, who giggled. Ed and Camille both shook their heads.

"I don't wanna hear about you getting any, you hear me? I know what you do with your special drinks. If I'm not getting any, you aren't either. "

"You could, you know. I'm always open. " Chiyuu smiled and grasped Camille's hand. She blushed and pulled away.

"Just go on. Take your special drinks and get outta here. " Chiyuu chuckled and walked off with his drinks. Ed turned back around.

"What's up with you two? Friends with benefits? "

"Oh no. We've just been really close. He always offers things like that, but I couldn't do it." Camille shrugged. She turned towards Chiyuu, who in fact was flirting with Evelyn, who was drinking his special drink.

"Jealous much. " Ed snickered. Camille turned back his way.

"No, never, ever. I wouldn't get in his way. " Camille just turned back to her drinks. Ed raised his brows and turned back to Jayme. He couldn't wait for her to come down from there. He needed to ask her an important question.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed beat a hasty retreat that night. All the courage he worked up over the course of the night fled from him in a moment's passing. She came walking, smile on her face, and he quickly flew from his seat and out the door. Unfortunately, he had neglected to pay for his drink and left his keys on the counter. Nevertheless the time following was longer than usual. It would be an understatement to say that Ed's particular interest in Jayme had grown to something more than meager desire. Something about her, the way her hips swayed in a low beat, much like the beat of "Miss Murder", and the cold and aloof attitude she sent towards anyone. It was alluring and mysterious. Saturday night came in a blur, Ed's returned phone buzzing.

"Hey, uhm, it's Camille. I sorta need you to come and rescue Charlotte and I. We had a bit too much fun tonight and Charlotte happens to be on the floor. " Ed was more than willing to oblige, especially when he noted the drunken waver in her voice. Rubber pounded against the asphalt and Ed approached the entrance of Prada's Advocate. Judging by the way the club had entirely dilapidated from it's usual hyperactive scene, Saturday probably brought Goth and Industrial to Amestris. Camille was seated on the sidewalk, Charlotte heavily leaned against her. With a swift honk, Charlotte was lifted into the back and Camille into the front.

"Thanks for picking us up. I don't think we would've made it home without you. " Ed smirked.

"I'm sure you would've found a way. You couldn't call Chiyuu? " he teased. Camille waved her hand.

"Oh well. He's probably got girls with him right now. He really seems the have an interest in this Evelyn girl. Therefore, his best friend gets left on the street. Welcome to the life of Electra Heart. " Camille shurgged and Ed gave an almost scowl.

"Some best friend he is. Who just bails out like that? " Camille made a ha noise, and leaned back.

"Apparently you do, Mr. Elric. Don't think we didn't see you flee like the hounds of hell were upon you. Not to mention you owe me money for the fabulous drink I mixed. " Ed stiffened up as he eased to a stop light.

"I didn't run. Something came up, and I needed to go ahead and leave. "

"Something so important that you left you phone and didn't even pay your tab. Fantastic. " Ed turned the corner and came to face with Camille's suave grin. It was clear she was going to win this round of argument.

"OK, I admit it. I was nervous and I needed to compose myself. " Camille was quiet for the rest of their journey. He knew that she was on to him. She was too clever not to. Once the car came to a halt, Ed helped Camille take Charlotte from the car. She was definitely out of it, whispering strange things to Camille.

"Camille, did I ever tell you that you're my best friend...? " Charlotte murmured. Camille laughed, almost nervously.

"Yeah, well. It's time for bed missie. You've got a club to manage in the morning. " Charlotte's hair, fluffed and streaked with daring shades of purple and blue flowed literally, everywhere. Once up the steps, Camille nodded and Ed released his hold upon Charlotte that he had given upon request only a few moments earlier.

"You know, " Camille began "I think Jayme might just like you back. I wouldn't be since shy. She's not the type to have a quiet man, especially when she lives the high life. "Ed nodded as Camille waved swiftly and waltzed into her apartment.

~~~

Ed returned Monday night. Jayme wasn't in sight, and something about that troubled Ed. However, the night proceeded as usual. He still recieved the same disapproving glare from Eric, talked the same chat with Chiyuu as he eyed Evelyn. Ed did compensate for his flight the other night, paying Camille as soon as he sat.

"So, you've returned to redeem yourself? " Camille leaned over the counter, hastily taking twenties from him.

"I am, but I don't see Jayme anywhere. Do you know where she's gotten off to? "

"No clue. You'll just have to wait and see when she appears. " Camille tapped his shoulder lightly before returning to her work. Ed looked around, scanning the room for Jayme. Eventually, time started to move faster and faster. It was almost midnight before Ed had noticed Jayme drifting in the crowd.

"Hey! " He called towards her, but she shook her head and took a walk in the other direction.

"That's typical, " Camille came up behind him "Jayme must've figured that your retreat meant you must've not been to particularly interested in her. " She shrugged, and wiped a clean glass dry.

"That's the complete opposite of what I was going for. I'm very interested in her! And now she blew me off! "

"Look at it from her point of view. The one night she comes to have a conversation with you, you decide to leave the building. You don't call her, at all. Then you just show up, out of the blue, expecting her to come to you? Sounds pretty evil to me. "

"I guess... that was pretty wrong of me. If only she could just come over here so I can apologize... "

"Why don't you go over to her? That could be considered a start, since you went to her. That proves your interest. " Ed was quiet for a few moments, swirling his fingers around his the edge of his glass. Eventually, he stood, briskly heading through the crowd towards Jayme. She was walking at a rather quick pace herself. However, he walked and continued forward. He stopped her, swinging her around to face him.  
"Hey. I've been looking for you. " Jayme sneered.

"That's strange. You seemed to be rather interested in something else." A heavy sarcastic tone carried in her voice, anger heavily spreading across her countenance.

"I'm sorry, OK? I got nervous and I left. But I'm here now. I'm sorry. " Jayme didn't seem angry now, but she didn't seem all too forgiving either.

"Just tell me why you're here. " She sounded impatient.

"I like you! " Ed burst out, almost sounding childish. Jayme raised her brows, then laughed.

"You know, you certainly don't act like someone who just got out of a long and intense relationship. How do I know you aren't some kind of predator? " Her tone went from teasing to serious. Ed felt his eyes widen and he sighed.

"Because it's wrong to do anything like that to any good woman. " Jayme raised her brows again.

"Name the time and place, I'll be there. "


	5. Chapter 5

Techno Hearts A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction

Part 5

Did she really just say yes? Ed was already dumbfounded by the fact that she had even given him the time of day after he bolted out of the club a few nights ago. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that perhaps he had a shot.

"If you don't wipe that ridiculous grin off your face, I'm definitely going to reconsider. I don't think you're supposed to be so overjoyed. It's not the lottery you won." Jayme's voice snapped him back to reality. He stood, wide eyed, and smiled again.

"Thank you so much! I'll be there!"

"Hey, last I checked, that was my line. Where were you interested in going?" Jayme looked amused by the whole scenario; Ed's shenanigans weren't typical of a man his age. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Come on now, don't fade out on me. If you're going to ask me out, you're supposed to tell me where we're going so I can at least show up." Ed shook his head.

"I'm sorry! Meet me at the coffee shop near the downtown library! Tomorrow at two sound OK!" Ed couldn't control the sound of his voice, for some reason he just kept shouting. He figured it was from the inherent excitement that had just transpired.

"That sounds fine, just please, keep your voice down. I don't think it's polite to shout at a lady when you ask her out on a date." Ed nodded furiously as Jayme walked in the other direction. Even her gait had changed, only a few minutes earlier being stiff and brisk, now looking more relaxed and more of the DJ that he had imagined only moments before entering Prada's Advocate for the first time. He left, but not before Camille could shoot a sly smile, Chiyuu could raise his glass, and Eric could hastily show him the door.

The sun was high for a fall afternoon. As bright as the sun shone, it was still cold, breeze rattling the red and yellow leaves. Ed paced back and forth in front of the small coffee shop designated for his first date with Jayme. Many thoughts raced through his mind, thoughts definitely better left alone for someone trying to win a stubborn heart over. Maybe she decided against coming? Maybe she'd tell him that she had to work at a day job? Too many rhetorical questions, Ed thought to himself. He turned, running directly into Jayme in his haste. She pushed him off of her quickly, shaking her head. Once his thoughts were clear, he gazed over her. She definitely looked good, sensible too, dressing like one of those fall Forever 21 models.

"You seem shocked; did you think I was going to wear my attire for work out to a formal place? I think not." She smiled, seeming victorious, and Ed shook his head.

"I don't know what I was expecting. Would you like to head inside now?" He gestured towards the door and she nodded.

"As soon as you open the door." She smiled again, waiting next to it. Ed quickly trotted over and swung the door open wide. Jayme walked in and shut the door on Ed, smiling mischievously from the other side.

"Are you really going to do that to me? The one who asked you out?" He tried to pull on the door for it to open and she shook her head.

"What's the password?" Ed shook his head, and Jayme stuck her tongue out. "Come on! What's the password?"

"I don't know. Inferno is the best DJ in all of Ametris, maybe?" Jayme spied him curiously and released her grip from the door. Ed hastily walked inside and gave Jayme a glare. She just walked away, same mischievous smile on her face. She set her things down at a table near a stained glass window, unusually ornamental for a small coffee shop. Ed set what little belongings he had across from hers and she pulled out a few fives to go and order. Ed stopped her quickly.

"No, no. I invited you here, I'm paying." Jayme looked up and shook her head.

"But then I'd owe you. I don't want to owe any smug looking scientist money; you could use that against me in the future." She smirked and walked up to the counter anyway, taking her money with her. Ed shook his head and got in line behind her. Both with coffee in hand, they sat. Jayme only ordered a cup of black coffee, simple for someone who leads a life like hers.

"Mister Scientist, I don't think you're supposed to stare into space when we're on a date." Ed didn't even realize that he zoned out for a moment and flashed his eyes upward quickly.

"Sorry, just lost in thought I guess. Long hours of staring into a microscope can drive a man mad."

"If it makes you so crazy, why don't you just find something else to do? It's obviously not as interesting as I presume it used to be for you."

"What am I supposed to do? Go back to college and get a completely different job? I'm financially secure as of now and I don't want to lose that."

"Who cares about money? You're obviously not happy, so I don't see any reason for you to continue. Money may make the world go round, but it isn't everything. There are far more virtuous things to pursue in life."

"Like?" Ed sounded exasperated.

"Love." She whispered.


End file.
